Para empezar
by acm2099
Summary: Draco descubre el amor en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba.


**Título: **Para empezar**  
>Autor: <strong>acm2099**  
><strong>**Personaje/parejas: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Theo Nott  
><strong>Rating:<strong>R  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Draco descubre el amor en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia..  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna

Escrito para el Drarrython, evento del LJ que celebra los diez años de Drarry y basado en la película: Loco y estupido amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Para empezar <strong>

* * *

><p>La seducción empieza con una mirada, con una sonrisa, con el toque ligero de los pies debajo de la mesa. Es el momento en el que una pareja puede convertir una chispa en un fuego abrasador capaz de hacer cenizas sus deseos. Pero, en ocasiones, así como llega, se va o queda olvidada por la monotonía del tiempo compartido entre dos personas que se conocen desde siempre.<p>

—Estoy lleno —dijo Neville mirando la carta del restaurante donde cenaba esa noche con su esposo—. Debí hacerte caso y no comer tanto pan. —Theo no dijo nada; seguía atento a la carta—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco raro esta noche.

—Sí, yo estoy bien. Sólo trato de pensar en qué es lo que quiero —Neville asintió mirando la carta con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué te parece el corde…?

—Quiero el divorcio. —El lugar pareció quedarse en silencio. Neville levantó los ojos de la carta para mirar a Theo.

—¿Qué?

Theo no dijo nada pero tenía el rostro un poco descompuesto. Neville no podía creerlo así que simplemente, llamó al camarero y pidió cordero asado. Comieron en un silencio espantoso intentando no notar las miradas de los otros comensales. La cena terminó y salieron de lugar envueltos en el mismo silencio mortal. Theo iba conduciendo cuando no aguanto más.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Neville apoyó la cabeza en el asiento intentando no pensar—. ¿Casi veinticinco años juntos y no dices nada? —Neville se quedó callado mirando la carretera pero Theo tuvo que meter el dedo en la llaga—. Me He acostado con alguien más. Ben Thomas…

—Por favor, deja de hablar de eso.

—No es el mejor tipo de mundo, no se parece a ti y ni siquiera me gustaba tanto…

—Deja de hablar o me bajaré del coche.

—Pasó y no es más que una muestra de lo mal que estamos. —Neville abrió la puerta y salió rondando del coche en movimiento—. ¡Neville, qué demonios! —Theo detuvo el coche y camino hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? —Neville estaba en la carrera. Ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo.

—Me iré hoy mismo y firmaré lo que quieras pero, por favor, deja de hablar.

Theo le ofreció la mano pero Neville la ignoró como pudo. Esa noche se terminaba su matrimonio y su familia. Tener que decírselo a sus hijos era lo más deprimente de toda la situación. Habían sido felices. ¿Qué les había pasado?

¿Qué le había pasado?

* * *

><p>Seducción: acción de seducir.<p>

Seductores famosos: Casanova, Don Juan… Draco Malfoy.

Draco entró al bar caminando lentamente. La música era suave y la gente hablaba y bebía. Ese era su lugar preferido para conocer personas, sobre todo porque era un reto encontrar a quien se llevaría esa noche. Aunque tenía que admitir que había muy pocas personas con el porte del chico de cabello negro que acababa de ver. Se acercó a su mesa con paso firme y con su inconfundible sonrisa de agradar. El chico estaba hablando con una chica pelirroja.

—Pero es tan aburrido… —escuchó decir a la chica.

—¿Quién es aburrido? —La chica lo miró con la boca abierta mientras el muchacho de la cabellera negra se limitó a mirarlo—. ¿Te puedo invitar un trago? —El chico sonrió.

—Ya nos vamos.

—¿En serio? Hay muchas personas hermosas en este lugar, incluyendo a tu amiga. Hola —dijo a la chica.

—Te amo. —La pelirroja lo miraba como a un semidiós.

—No he podido dejar de mirarte desde que he llegado. —El chico sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu frase para ligar? —Draco dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No. Tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos y brillantes que he visto en toda mi vida. —El chico se sonrojó levemente—. Es un hecho que no puedo dejar de mirarte. Eres atractivo. ¿Te parezco yo atractivo?

—Sí, se lo pareces —respondió la chica por él.

—No —dijo el chico en voz baja mirando intensamente a Draco.

—Entonces, ¿te invitó un trago? —El chico se puso de pie, cogió su chaqueta y caminó hacia la salida—. ¿No? Entonces, sin el trago. ¿Tu coche o el mío? ¿Has bebido mucho? Puedo manejar yo. — El chico le sonrió brillantemente y siguió caminando.

—Vámonos, Ginny.

Draco lo vio marcharse junto a su amiga. El sentimiento en su pecho era raro. Había sido más divertido ese chico, con sus ojos verdes y brillantes y su negativa que muchas otras personas más fáciles. En ocasiones la vida de un seductor era muy solitaria. Draco no se lo admitía a menudo pero se sentía solo. Quizás fue eso lo que le llevó a notar a un hombre en particular una semana después de haberse encontrado con el chico de los ojos verdes.

— ¿Conoces la palabra _cornudo_? —le dijo el hombre al barman, quien ni siquiera lo escuchaba—. Ben Thomas me convirtió en un _cornudo _cuando se acostó con mi esposo. Se acostó con mi esposo, ¿sabes? A pesar de que yo lo hice todo correctamente: la casa, la adopción… —Neville miró a su trago con los ojos brillantes—. Quise ser el hombre que peleara por su paz. No quería nada más que una vida donde estuviera él. Siempre me importó saber adónde iba, sólo para ayudarle a llegar, y él… —Neville sonrió con amargura—. Nada de eso importó porque Ben Thomas me convirtió en un _cornudo_.

El hombre debería tener unos cuarenta años. Draco lo miró de arriba a abajo. Tenis blancos, pantalón color arena y chaqueta café oscuro combinada con una horrible corbata dorada y una pusilánime camisa blanca. Y qué hablar del pelo y la actitud. Draco suspiró mentalmente. El rubio silbó llamando la atención del hombre y le dio una señal para que se le uniera. El hombre lo dudó un poco, luego cogió su trago y caminó hacia Draco.

—Draco Malfoy. —Le tendió la mano.

—Neville Longbottom. —Draco asintió.

—Permíteme invitarte un trago, Neville. —El hombre boqueó

—Gracias, ya tengo un…

—Siéntate, Neville. —El hombre asintió.

—¿Adivina qué? Mi esposo tiene un romance con…

—Ben Thomas. Lo sé, Ben Thomas. ¿Cómo lo sé? Soy un total desconocido, Neville. ¿Cómo puedo saber algo tan íntimo? —Neville negó bebiendo de su trago con la pajilla.

—No lo sé. ¿Ben Thomas también se está tirando a tu esposo?

—No, Neville. Lo sé porque es lo único que te he escuchado decir desde hace dos noches. Es lo que toda la gente en el club ha escuchado. Vas molestando a todos con esa triste historia de perdedor. —Neville se puso de pie.

— Ahora no necesito esta mierda —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntate, Neville. —El pobre hombre se sentó y bebió de su pajilla de nuevo—. ¿Puedo ser franco contigo? —Neville lo miró como si no lo creyera y asintió—. Tu corte de pelo es ridículo, estás emborrachándote con vodka y jugo de arándano como una adolescente, usas ropa dos tallas mayor a la tuya… No sé si ayudarte o echarte a patadas de aquí. —Draco bebió de su whisky—. Neville, tienes una buena cara y pareces un buen tipo. Quiero ayudarte a reencontrar tu masculinidad. ¿Sabes dónde te la dejaste? —Neville se encogió de hombros.

—En algún momento entre 1983 y hoy.

—No te preocupes, Neville, porque la vamos a recuperar. Lo haremos, te lo prometo. Y también te prometo que cuando acabemos con esto tu esposo va a lamentar el día en que te dejó. Te veo mañana en el centro comercial. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia la barra donde un chico moreno de ojos azules que había estado antes con él le esperaba. Neville vio su interacción y suspiró. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para considerar la plática con ese desconocido.

* * *

><p>Draco se sentó en una banca frente a las escalaras eléctricas del centro comercial. Un chico con uniforme de instituto lo miró de arriba abajo. Draco sabía que se veía bien y los ojos del chico sólo se lo confirmaron. El rubio le regaló una sonrisa que no pretendía ser más que eso porque él podía ser muy cabrón pero no con un chico que era casi un niño. Malfoy desvió los ojos hacia la escalera por donde Neville venía llegando.<p>

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia el hombre que seguía igual de abatido y con el peor conjunto de ropa del mundo: camiseta de líneas amarillas y negras, vaqueros desteñidos dos tallas más grandes de lo que en realidad deberían ser y, por supuesto, tenis. Draco se acercó a Neville quien le lanzó una leve sonrisa.

—Neville, ¿eres un chico de quince años? —El hombre se extrañó y negó—. Ya veo. ¿Tienes algún problema en los pies? —Neville negó de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿qué coño haces usando eso? —Draco señaló a los pies de Neville.

—Son cómodos y me gustan. —Draco asintió.

—¿Puedo verlos? —Neville se quitó uno y se lo mostró a Draco quien, simplemente, lo tiró por el hueco de las escaleras eléctricas—. ¿Qué…? Eran nuevas. —El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años, tienes que vestir conforme a tu edad y preferiblemente con ropa de tu talla. Así que nos vamos de compras ahora mismo. —Neville boqueó pero aun así siguió al rubio hacia las tiendas.

Varias horas después Neville era un hombre nuevo, vestido conforme a su talla y edad. Draco había sido un perfecto Pigmalión. Del triste Longbottom no quedaba ni rastro. Ahora lo que faltaba era darle un empujón a su autoestima y sólo había una forma de arreglar eso. Neville tenía que seducir a alguien, sentir esa confianza. Draco cogió su móvil. Tenía que reservar en el club.

* * *

><p>—Mira. —Ginny señaló hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial—. Por Dios, ése es tu Adonis rubio. Harry, no puedo creer que dejaras escapar a un hombre tan perfecto.<p>

—Tengo novio, ¿recuerdas? —Ginny hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Colin _valium_ Creevey_. _Ese tipo no puede ser más denso, Harry. —El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Me quiere, es un buen tipo y, además, estoy casi seguro de que me va a pedir que vivamos juntos. —Ginny rio descaradamente.

—Por favor, Harry, lo que él quiere es hacerte socio de la firma. ¿Sabes? Si tu vida fuese una película su clasificación seria para adolescentes y adultos, y eso último sólo porque te tienes que bañar desnudo. Si no, olvídalo, tu vida sería más rosa que una película de Disney.

—Claro que no —dijo Harry sin despegar su vista del rubio—. He hecho cosas atrevidas. —Ginny resopló.

—Besarte con un chico detrás de un salón en desuso del instituto no cuenta. —Ginny sonrió al ver a su amigo comiéndose con la mirada al rubio.

—Cualquier cosa que yo pudiese hacer palidece ante todas las que tú has hecho, cariño.

—¿Me estás llamando zorra, Potter? —Harry apartó la mirada del rubio para encontrarse con la de su amiga.

—No, sólo te estoy recordando lo que eres. —Ginny golpeó el hombro derecho de Harry.

—Vamos, tonto. —La pelirroja cogió los auriculares del móvil de su bolsa ante la mirada extrañada de Harry—. ¿Qué? Colin va a dar un discurso durante el brindis, necesito una manera de mantenerme viva hasta que el tipo se calle.

* * *

><p>Draco le había dado las reglas a seguir: invitarles un trago, hacer que hablaran pero que él hablara muy poco de sí mismo y pretender sentirse seguro sin dejarles dudar ni un segundo. Neville tenía que ser incisivo si quería tener éxito. Pero eso no sucedió la primera noche, ni la segunda. Fue durante la tercera noche intentándolo cuando Neville consiguió salir de club con un hombre un poco más joven que él y aspecto necesitado. Irónicamente, Draco sabe que es Neville quien está necesitado, y no se refiere a necesidad de sexo. Draco sabe muy bien que Neville necesita sentirse bien consigo mismo después de todo lo sucedido.<p>

El rubio, como era costumbre, siempre se llevaba lo mejor del club. Noche tras noche lo mismo. La rutina empezaba a pasarle factura, sobre todo cuando recordaba la mirada de aquel chico de los ojos verdes. Un pequeño destello de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco al recordarle. Tal vez si Draco no se hubiese comportado como lo hizo, si se diera la oportunidad de mostrarse. Malfoy suspiró. Él era lo que era y no había más que pensar, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Harry miró a su alrededor. Esa noche Colin daría una noticia muy importante y estaba casi seguro de que les hablaría de formalizar su relación. No es que Harry quisiera mucho a Colin, pero tenían años de relación y el siguiente paso lógico era vivir juntos. Colin avanzó hacia él con una sonrisilla tonta.<p>

—¿Emocionado? —le preguntó Colin abrazándole.

—Un poco. ¿Y tú? —Colin le besó la mejilla.

—Por supuesto. Hoy doy el anuncio de que te unes a la firma. —Harry abrió la boca y miró con incredulidad a su novio.

—¿Unirme a la firma? Yo no te he dicho que acepto. —Colin se alejó de él.

—Pero es lógico que trabajes para mí. ¿Para qué creías que era todo esto? —Harry se irguió cuan largo era.

—Pensé que anunciarías que nos iríamos a vivir juntos. —Colin boqueó.

—Claro que no, Harry. No creo que nuestra relación esté en ese nivel. Lo que quiero es que trabajes para mí. Sería muy bueno.

Harry hizo un mohín de burla, se bebió de golpe su whisky y caminó hacía la mesa donde todos los amigos estaban reunidos, bebiendo y hablando. Ginny intercambió miradas con él y Harry sólo le dijo se acabó.

—Les agradezco mucho que vinieran hoy —Toda la mesa guardo silencio y se giraron para ver a Harry—, pero lamento decirles que no existe motivo para esta reunión. —Harry le quitó un trago a uno de sus amigos y se lo bebió de golpe para luego mirar a Colin—. No pienso trabajar contigo jamás y, ¿sabes?, me merezco algo mejor que tú, porque estoy en otro nivel. La única razón por la que estaba contigo era por costumbre, pero no tengo la insana costumbre de ser pisoteado por nadie.

Harry cogió su chaqueta y salió hecho una furia. Detrás de él, Ginny se puso de pie, caminó hacia un Colin en completo estado de shock y le tiró su copa en el rostro.

—Gracias a Dios. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte esto. —La pellirroja salió también del lugar y alcanzó a Harry en el estacionamiento. Subieron al coche con un rumbo en la mente.

Draco estaba sonriendo a un chico. Ya estaba a punto de invitarle a salir del lugar cuando las puertas se abrieron y el chico de los ojos verdes entró caminando decidido hasta él. A pesar de que parecía molesto no dejaba de verse arrebatador.

* * *

><p>—Vámonos —fue lo único que dijo y Draco asintió. Se giró para ver al chico con el que había estado coqueteando.<p>

—Lo siento. Los tragos corren por mi cuenta.

Ya en el estacionamiento, subieron al coche de Draco.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi casa. ¿Te parece bien? —Harry asintió.

Harry estaba loco de rabia por haber perdido tantos años con el idiota de Colin, pero no sabía por qué su primera idea había sido correr hacia el club donde había encontrado al rubio. Y ahora iban a su casa, una casa en los suburbios que más que casa parecía castillo. Sin embargo, Harry no era ese tipo de persona, él no se iba con desconocidos de un club. De un momento a otro se sintió fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando el rubio le dijo que se pusiera cómodo mientras él le preparaba una copa. El rubio le dio el trago pero Harry no lo bebió.

—¿Es así? —preguntó extrañando al rubio—. Digo, ¿así es como caen todos los chicos? ¿Los traes aquí, les das un trago y con la música suave caen en tu cama? —El rubio sonrió.

—Más o menos. —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quítate la camisa —pidió Harry. El chico rubio lo miró extrañado unos segundos y luego se sacó la camisa mostrando un jodidamente perfecto torso marcado—. Debes estar bromeando. Eso no es de verdad. —El rubio sonrió más.

—En realidad caen cuando les beso.

Harry tragó saliva. Se acercó lentamente al rubio sin tocarlo del todo. Sus manos le acariciaron el torso causando que el rubio jadeara un poco para sorpresa de Harry. Él había dicho les beso, así que Harry hizo algo diferente.

Sujetó la cadera del rubio con las manos, lo acercó a él y le besó lentamente. Casi podía jurar que el rubio se estaba derrumbando con esa simple acción. Las manos de Harry subieron por la espalda del rubio lentamente logrando que jadease. Se separaron un poco. Harry sabía que eso que debía ser el encuentro más caliente de su vida se estaba volviendo en algo nuevo y extraño.

—Me llamo Harry. —El rubio asintió con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Draco, Draco Malfoy. —Volvieron al beso con más fuerza.

La mano derecha de Harry fue acariciando su costado hasta llegar a la pierna y hacer que la enganchara en él. Draco gimió. Harry se decidió, le haría sentir. Él sería el seductor para ese Casanova empedernido. Había algo, una chispa, que hacía a Harry desear ver a ese adonis rubio gimiendo debajo de él.

Entre tumbos llegaron a la habitación. El cuerpo de Draco cayó suavemente sobre la cama. Harry se quitó la camisa; no era tan sorprendente como el rubio pero no se veía mal. Pasó lentamente la lengua por el hueco de la clavícula de Draco. Su piel era pálida y sensible. Harry capturó el pezón derecho de Draco entre los labios y lo succionó. El chico gimió. Harry repasó el abdomen del rubio con los labios. Las manos de Harry llegaron a la entrepierna del rubio y acariciaron la erección dolorosamente oculta en los pantalones de diseñador. Lentamente, lo terminó de desnudar. La polla de Harry dio un salto dentro de su ropa. Sí, ese rubio era un semidiós y su polla era una de las más comestibles que había visto. Su boca tuvo vida propia y cayó sobre la erección de Draco tomando todo lo que pudo de ella. La sensación le sobrepasaba, los gemidos del chico eran un afrodisiaco estupendo. Se perdió en chupar esa polla, en ver las reacciones del rubio y en las emociones nuevas que flotaban en el aire.

Se separó de él lo suficiente como para desvestirse. Draco lo miró de arriba abajo. Era la primera vez en esa noche que Harry se sentía un poco cohibido pero el deseo en los ojos plata del rubio le hizo cambiar ese sentimiento por uno más cálido. Subió sobre el cuerpo de Draco. En cuanto sus erecciones se encontraron ambos gimieron. Draco lo besó mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente debajo de él. Sus cuerpos encajaban, se movían simultáneamente y cada vez con más y más ritmo. Draco fue el primero en correrse gimiendo el nombre de Harry y éste se acarició hasta que llegó sobre el pecho del rubio. Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, dejando que las emociones se drenaran y sus respiraciones se calmaran.

No fue raro para Harry querer hacerle preguntas al rubio y extrañamente todas tuvieron respuesta. Hablaron toda la noche. Bueno, el rubio habló toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba viviendo las dos semanas más raras de su vida. Después de despertar con Harry en su cama no quiso que el chico se fuera; ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni mucho menos después. Harry era todo lo que Draco necesitaba y decirlo en voz alta le daba miedo porque en dos semanas había adquirido más complicidad con Harry que durante toda su vida con cualquier otra persona. No contestaba las llamadas a Neville a pesar de que era el único verdadero amigo que tenía. Sus horas se iban en reconocer a Harry, sus muecas, sus miradas, y en reírse de sus bromas. Estaba enamorado por primera vez y de alguien que había conocido en el club.<p>

Abrazó más el cuerpo de Harry. Estaba pensando en cómo despertarlo cuando escuchó el timbre. Draco gruñó. Ésa era la única parte que le molestaba de no tener servicio, aunque la privacidad no se la quitaba nadie. Malhumorado, se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un Neville Longbottom muy preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? Tengo dos semanas buscándote. Estaba preocupado. —Draco sonrió. Neville le recordaba tanto a su difunto padre en ocasiones… Era un buen tipo.

—Sí, bueno… He conocido a alguien y… —Draco por primera vez en su vida estaba sonrojado.

—Vamos tío, esas cosas se dicen. Mira que casi llamó a la policía. Creía que te habían hecho pagar por alguna de tus conquistas.

—No…

En ese momento Harry bajó de las escaleras. La mirada de Neville se fue hacia él y luego hacia Draco, y en cuestión de segundos embistió al rubio y lo empotro violentamente contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué coño le has hecho? —le gritó. Draco no podía respirar porque el antebrazo de Neville estaba sobre su cuello.

—¡Papá, suéltalo! —Draco miró a Harry y luego a Neville.

—¿Qué…? —Harry apartó a Neville del rubio quien tosió un poco y tragó saliva antes de hablar —. ¿Papá?

—Harry es mi hijo. Como te atreviste, bastardo. —Draco negó.

—No lo sabía.

—¡Pues ahora lo sabes! ¡No te quiero cerca de él! —Harry miró a su padre —. Vámonos, Harry.

—¿Ustedes de dónde se conocen? —Neville y Draco intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Le enseño a tu padre todas las tácticas de seducción que conozco. —Harry le lanzó una media sonrisa extrañada pero Neville lo jaló hacia él.

—Ya lo sabes. Éste tipo es un bastardo. Ahora, vámonos —Harry negó.

—Ya no soy un niño, papá.

—No te conviene quedarte con él.

Por unos segundos, Harry y Neville se miraron. Neville dio un paso hacia atrás y salió de la casa de Draco.

El rubio tenía la terrible sensación de haber perdido a su amigo, a su primer y único amigo. Harry lo cogió de la mano y se sentaron en silencio sobre el sofá. Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco y habló casi en un susurro.

—Mis padres, mis verdaderos padres, murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía cuatro meses de vida. Frank, mi padre biológico, era el hermano mayor de papá, así que él no dudo en querer adoptarme. Tenía una relación estable y ellos hicieron todo lo posible por tener mi custodia y, un buen día, un juez decidió que ellos podían adoptarme oficialmente. Así que Neville y Theo son mis padres. Luego adoptaron a James que ahora tiene trece y a Lily, de ocho. —Draco asintió —. Ellos siempre habían estado muy bien juntos. Me sorprendió mucho cuando mi padre me llamó y me dijo que le había pedido el divorcio a papá. Luego las llamadas fueron para decirme que papá estaba muy cambiado, que vestía mejor y que andaba seduciendo muchachitos en los clubs. Nunca imagine que tú estuvieras detrás de todos los celos de mi pobre padre. —Draco rio y besó suavemente a Harry.

—Lo lamento, aunque no te puedo mentir. Me da gusto que tu padre se muera de celos. Dejó a Neville hecho una piltrafa humana. —Harry golpeó el pecho de Draco juguetonamente—. ¿Sabes que ahora tengo que convencerlo de que no eres un ligue pasajero?

—¿No lo soy? —Draco jaló a Harry para besarlo.

—Creo que ninguna de mis conquistas sabe mi nombre completo y tú te has quedado para escuchar mi triste historia. Creo que sabes más de mí que mi propia madre. Quiero convencer a Neville de que no soy tan malo.

* * *

><p>Neville recibió un montón de llamadas de Draco durante las siguientes tres semanas pero su respuesta siempre era la misma: mientras no dejara a su hijo, él no tenía nada que hablar con el rubio. Las cosas había dejado de tener sentido. Ya no iba de cama en cama y, si era sincero, extrañaba mucho a Theo. Y sabía que Theo también le echaba de menos. No cabía duda, el ser humano era experto en acabar con su felicidad sólo por el simple placer de acabar con algo. Había sido feliz con Theo, incluso los momentos más aburridos y simples habían tenido algo de luminosidad por compartirlos con él. Nunca había notado las señales, Theo no había dicho nada, y ahora eso les pasaba factura. Theo había sido su primero y quizás hubiese sido el único de no ser por lo ocurrido. Aunque en realidad más que no haber luchado, Neville lamentaba no haber iniciado siquiera la batalla.<p>

Neville llegó al club esa noche con la idea de despejarse un poco. Se sentó en el mismo taburete que la primera vez pero esta vez pidió un tequila. Del otro lado de la barra podía ver a un hombre que se le hacía conocido pero la luz no le ayudaba a distinguirlo.

—Un whisky, por favor. —Draco se sentó al lado de Neville.

—¿Ya terminaste con él? —le preguntó de inmediato.

—No. —Neville sacó su billetera. Iba a pagar y marcharse pero las palabras del rubio lo detuvieron—. ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado esa tontería del amor a primera vista o eso de que estás con una persona pero llega un momento en el que la ves y dices por qué nunca te había notado?Siempre me burle de ello. Hasta que me tocó vivir ese momento en el que me crucé con una persona que me hizo creer en esas tonterías. Lo quiero. —Las luces del lugar iluminaron mejor y Neville pudo ver a través de la barra a Theo hablando con su hijo—. La cosa más cursi que escuché en mi vida vino de un hombre en este club —las miradas de Neville y Theo se encontraron— que siempre quiso luchar por la paz de su esposo, que no quería nada más que una vida donde estuviera él y que siempre le importó saber adónde iba sólo para ayudarle a llegar. Yo quiero ser ese hombre para tu hijo. —Neville se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Tengo un arma y no voy a dudar en usarla si lo lastimas.

Neville se levantó y abrazó a Draco. Ambos caminaron hacia el otro lado de la barra. Harry se abrazó a su padre. Después de felicitar a la pareja, Neville salió del lugar; no podía estar más ahí con Theo. El aire frío le ayudo a calmar sus emociones. Caminó su coche y, antes de subir, se giró para ver a Theo.

—Sé que no lo puedo arreglar pero me encantaría. —Neville dio dos zancadas hacia él y le besó con la pasión renovada de meses separados, con la rabia acumulada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Cuando se separaron, Neville no soltó a Theo sino que lo aferró más entre sus brazos.

—A mí también me encantaría.

* * *

><p><em>Para empezar,<br>nunca quise envejecer con nadie mas  
>y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas<br>sólo sé que quiero estar en dónde estás. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Gracias a Winter_  
><em>**


End file.
